


What hurts you today makes you stronger tomorrow

by Nelioe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Carpenter Fíli, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Hurt Fíli, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paramedic Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Nelioe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili can be quite a distraction without meaning to be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What hurts you today makes you stronger tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/gifts).



> I really hop you like it! :)
> 
> Prize for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange was a 500 to 1000 word fic by me. For this story I choose the suggested prompt: “Easy,” he said. “You need to let me do this.”

 

 

If he hadn't been in so much pain he might have felt embarrassed for the current situation. As it was Fili could only groan, barely managing to keep his hands away from the wound that was being treated. Still, his fingers twitched with every agonising wave surging through his leg while Kili cleaned the deep cut. The brunet was actually a fully qualified paramedic, but he had to quit because he wasn’t able to keep his distance to the sick, hurt or even dying patients. He was a compassionate soul and the job would’ve most likely broken him in a few years’ time. Luckily Kili had realised this as well. Now he was in his second year of apprenticeship in their company and with his knowledge about medicine it was quite natural that he would be one of the company’s first aiders.

Grunting with pain Fili almost pulled his leg away, earning him the warm pressure of a hand at his uninjured leg.

“Easy,” he said. “You need to let me do this.”

Kili’s voice was soothing and soft and reminded him why he had this accident in the first place. It was embarrassing for such an experienced carpenter like him, but since he got to know Kili he’d felt attracted to the other and over the last month it had only grown into something stronger. His heartbeat would hasten whenever he saw him, spoke to him, laughed with him. He was so helplessly and ridiculously in love with his colleague it surprised him no one had noticed so far, since he wasn’t doing such a good job at hiding it, at least in his opinion.

Today should’ve been the day of all days, the day he wanted to ask him out. Fili was just going over what he wanted to say in his head while he was sawing on a piece of wood. It was something he did every day, a process long become second nature to him. Fili didn’t even need to look, he knew the diameter of the wood and how much strength he needed to use to saw through it. But then Kili had walked by and his mind had turned completely blank, unable to decide if he should ask the brunet out right now or wait for another opportunity, the saw slipped and hit his leg instead of the wood.

Fili wasn’t sure how to feel. Thankful for using the hand saw and not the electric circular saw – with his talent he would’ve probably lost his hand in that case – or feeling embarrassed for hurting himself while Kili _was watching him_!

And now he sat here, one trouser leg opened with a scissor and Kili cleaning the wound and wrapping a bandage around his thigh.

“As good as new,” Kili said, one of his bright sunshine smiles grazing his features. “I will still take you to the hospital; I’m only allowed to do the first aid now. A real doctor should stitch it, but I think you will be fine. Bleeds more than it is worth,” he joked, winking at him.

Fili wasn’t sure if his weak knees would even hold him upright if he had to get to his feet now.

“Thank you,” he mumbled sheepishly, heat rising to his cheeks.

“Don’t mention it, we all do mistakes. Here,” and with this he handed him a bottle of painkillers. The blond swallowed two, dry. “Just,” catching Fili’s attention Kili spoke again, “you are so skilled… how could this happen?”

Trying to concentrate on his throbbing leg Fili hoped to keep his head clear. He sighed, now or never.

“I was… kinda… distracted,” he confessed, instantly watching confusion appear on the brunet’s face.

“Distracted? It wasn’t me, was it?”

The blond nodded bashfully. “I argued with myself if it was a good moment to ask you out and I… kin-da… for-got… what… I… was… doing,” pausing at the end again and again he forced himself to get the words out, glancing at the other with a mixture of anticipation and embarrassment.

“Well, normally I know the people a bit better whose clothes I rip off,” Kili replied, a smirk on his lips and a teasing twinkle in his dark brown eyes. “So I think we need to make up for this.”

A happy grin crept to the corners of his mouth oh so slowly until his cheeks prevented it from splitting his face in two.

“So it’s a yes?” He wondered curiously, already knowing the answer after Kili’s words, but he wanted to hear it. Wanted to feel his heart tumble and the butterflies in his stomach dance, wanted to see how the one word would move Kili’s lips and wanted to hear his pleasantly deep voice. Wanted all what Kili was and would offer him.

“Yes,” the brunet answered, grinning just as broadly as Fili. They stared at each other for a few seconds breaking out into laughter at the same time. “Let’s talk about the details on the way to the hospital. I want that wound stitched before we are going out.”

Fili allowed the brunet to pull him to his feet, hissing when the pain in his leg intensified with the movement. But the burning sensation in his thigh was soon forgotten when Kili pecked him gently on the cheek.

 

 


End file.
